End Credits (Formely Opening Credits)
End Credits appear when movies have already finish. Gallery Begining5.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (1949) Gone_with_the_wind_titles.jpg|Gone With the Wind (1949) Picture 4286.png|Gulliver's Travels (1949) IMG_3400.JPG|Casablanca (1952) Babypussmpaa.png|Baby Puss (1953) IMG_3401.JPG|It's A Wonderful Life (1956) Funandfancyfreempaa.png|Fun and Fancy Free (1957) Adventuresofichabodamrtoadmpaa.png|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1959) Cinderella1950mpaa.png|Cinderella (1960) Duckstersmpaa.png|The Ducksters (1960) Tumblr lu7tq4Fix11r3jmn6o1 1280.png|The Brave Engineer (1960) Rabbitfirempaa.png|Rabbit Fire (1961) Aliceinwonderland1951mpaa.png|Alice in Wonderland (1961) Showboat.jpg|Show Boat (1961 film) Megamindbuttonofdoommpaa.png|Trick or Treat (1962) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1963) Upsweptharempaa.png|Upswept Hare (1963) Beepbeepmpaa.png|Beep, Beep (1962) Duckamuckmpaa.png|Duck Amuck (1963) Rabbitrampagempaa.png|Rabbit Rampage (1965) Pecospestmpaa.png|Pecos Pest (1965) Sleeping beauty mpaa.png|Sleeping Beauty (1969) Ben-Hur_(1959).jpg|Ben-Hur (1969) 101 dalmatians mpaa.png|101 Dalmatians (1971) Swordinthestonempaa.png|The Sword in the Stone (1973) Marrypoppinsmpaa.png|Mary Poppins (1974) Picture 31.png|The Jungle Book (1977) Aristocatsmpaa.png|The Aristocats (1980) SAM_0157.JPG|Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1981) 5077686019 3bab55bcf3 o.png|Charlotte's Web (1982) Snoopycomehomempaa.png|Snoopy, Come Home (1982) Snoopy-come-home-disneyscreencaps.com-9550.jpg|Snoopy Come Home (1982) Robinhooddisneympaa.png|Robin Hood (1983) SAM 0143.JPG|Robin Hood (1983) Raceforyourlifecharliebrownmpaa.jpg|Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1987) Manyadventuresofwinniethepoohmpaa.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1987) Rescuersmpaa.png|The Rescuers (1987) Muppetmoviempaa.png|The Muppet Movie (1989) Duckdodgersreturnsmpaa.png|Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century (1990) Bonvoyagecharliebrownmpaa.png|Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!! (1990) Great muppet caper mpaa.png|The Great Muppet Caper (1991) Snapshot 12.png|The Secret of NIMH (1992) Calvyn's Pictures 013.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1992) Mickeychristmascarolmpaa.png|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1993) Muppetstakemanhattanmpaa.png|Muppets Take Manhattan (1994) Image23.jpg|Ghostbusters (1994) Snapshot 18.png|The Black Cauldron (1995) Backtothefuturempaa.png|Back to the Future (1995) Greatmousedetectivempaa.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1996) Snapshot 14.png|My Little Pony: The Movie (1996) 2014-10-04 October 2014 008.JPG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1998) SAM_0224.jpg|The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1998) Landbeforetimempaa.png|The Land Before Time (1998) SAM_0114.jpg|Beetlejuice (1998) October 2014 018.JPG|Tummy Trouble (1999) Snapshot 6.png|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1999) SAM_0280.JPG|Batman (1999) Snapshot 15.png|Ghostbusters 2 (1999) Backtothefuturepart2mpaa.png|Back of the Future Part 2 (1999) Picture 4365.png|The Little Mermaid (1999) SAM 0127.JPG|All Dogs Go to Heaven (1999) October 2014 019.JPG|Roller Coaster Rabbit (2000) Rescuersdownundermpaa.png|The Rescuers Down Under (2000) Princeandthepaupermpaa.png|The Prince and the Pauper (2000) Ducktalesmoviempaa.png|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (2000) Backtothefuturepart3mpaa.png|Back to the Future Part 3 (2000) SAM_0088.JPG|Beauty and the Beast (2001) SAM 0284.JPG|The Rocketeer (2001) Rockadoodlempaa.png|Rock a Doodle (2002) SAM 0248.JPG|Rock-a-Doodle (2002) SAM_0041.JPG|FernGully: The Last Rainforest (2002) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|Aladdin (2002) Picture_10884.png|Tom and Jerry: The Movie (2002) SAM_0135.JPG|The Mighty Ducks (2002) SAM 0281.JPG|Batman Returns (2002) Muppetchristmascarolmpaa.png|Muppet Christmas Carol (2002) October 2014 020.JPG|Trail Mix-Up (2003) Onceuponaforestmpaa.png|Once Upon a Forest (2003) SAM 0297.JPG|Last Action Hero (2003) JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|Jurassic Park (2003) SAM_0138.JPG|Cool Runnings (2003) SAM_0166.JPG|Super Mario Bros. (2003) SAM_0164.JPG|Hocus Pocus (2003) 2014-10-04 October 2014 001.JPG|Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (2003) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|We're Back: A Dinosaur Story (2003) 5631468767_4a50f12546_o.png|The Lion King (2004) Thumbelina mpaa.png|Thumbelina (2004) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (2004) The Flintstones MPAA Credits.jpg|The Flintstones (2004) 5631449647_58fe1ac38a_o.png|Angels in the Outfield (2004) SAM_0136.JPG|D2: The Mighty Ducks (2004) Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|The Pebble and the Penguin (2005) Runaway Brain MPAA Card.jpg|Runaway Brain (2005) SAM_0240.JPG|Clueless (2005) Rob_Roy_MPAA_Card.jpg|Rob Roy (2005) casper mpaa.png|Casper (2005) Batman Forever MPAA Credits.jpg|Batman Forever (2005) Pocahontas mpaa.png|Pocahontas (2005) 5632037144_08be1e3d11_o.png|A Goofy Movie (2005) Snapshot 19.png|Balto (2005) Jumanjimpaa.png|Jumanji (2005) Babe mpaa.png|Babe (2005) 5632041406_0df7b9ecef_o.png|Toy Story (2005) Muppettreasureislandmpaa.png|Muppet Treasure Island (2006) October 2014 014.JPG|James and the Giant Peach (2006) Hunchback1996mpaa.png|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2006) Space jam mpaa.png|Space Jam (2006) SAM_0257.JPG|Happy Gilmore (2006) SAM_0137.JPG|D3: The Mighty Ducks (2006) Catsdontdancempaa.png|Cats Don't Dance (2007) Herculesdisneympaa.png|Hercules (2007) Flubbermpaa.png|Flubber (2007) The Lost World Jurassic Park MPAA Credits.jpg|The Lost World: Jurassic Park (2007) Batman and Robin MPAA Card.jpg|Batman & Robin (2007) Mulanmpaa.png|Mulan (2008) Smallsoldiersmpaa.png|Small Solider (2008) SAM_0094.JPG|Practical Magic (2008) Antz mpaa.png|Antz (2008) October 2014 008.JPG|A Bug's Life (2008) Rugratsmoviempaa.png|The Rugrats Movie (2008) October 2014 027.JPG|The Prince of Egypt (2008) Picture 4030.png|Random Video Clips via ION VHS to PC (2009) SAM_0037.JPG|Tarzan (2009) THE KING AND I (1999) MPAA NUMBER.png|The King and I (2009) Muppetsfromspacempaa.png|Muppets from Space (2009) SAM_0056.JPG|The Iron Giant (2009) October 2014 006.JPG|Toy Story 2 (2009) SAM_0048.JPG|Bartok the Magnificent (2009) SAM_0051.JPG|Fantasia 2000 (2009) Dinosaur MPAA End credits.png|Dinosaur (2010) Tiggermoviempaa.png|The Tigger Movie (2010) Titanaempaa.png|Titan A.E. (2010) Roadtoeldoradompaa.png|The Road to El Dorado (2010) Chickenrunmpaa.png|Chicken Run (2010) SAM_0247.JPG|The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2010) Rugratsparismpaa.png|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2010) SAM_0180.JPG|Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2010) SAM 0074.JPG|The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2010) Emperornewgroovempaa.png|The Emperor's New Groove (2010) SAM_0179.JPG|Snow Day (2010) SAM_0265.JPG|Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2010) Shrek mpaa.png|Shrek (2011) October 2014 016.JPG|Monsters, Inc. (2011) 2014-10-04 October 2014 009.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2011) SAM_0172.JPG|Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2011) Jurassic_Park_III_MPAA_Credits.jpg|Jurassic Park III (2011) October 2014 005.JPG|Ice Age (2012) October 2014 029.JPG|E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1992, 2012 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 026.JPG|Lilo & Stitch (2012) Chubbchubbsmpaa.png|The ChubbChubbs! (2012) SAM_0129.JPG|Hey Arnold! The Movie (2012) Spykids2mpaa.png|Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams (2012) Jonah mpaa.png|Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2012) Lionkingreleasempaa.png|The Lion King (2004, 2012 reissue) October 2014 007.JPG|Treasure Planet (2012) Finding nemo mpaa.png|Finding Nemo (2013) Rugratsgonewildmpaa.png|Rugrats Go Wild (2013) SAM_0181.JPG|Rugrats Go Wild (2013) Spykids3mpaa.png|Spy Kids 3: Game Over (2013) Brother Bear Mpaa.png|Brother Bear (2013) Looney tunes bia mpaa.png|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2013) Poohspringtimewithroompaa.png|Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2014)|link=Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo Picture 4242.png|The Lion King 11/2 (2014) Homeontherangempaa.png|Home on the Range (2014) Mickeydonaldgoofythreemusketeersmpaa.png|Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2014) SAM 0108.JPG|Shark Tale (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 021.JPG|The Incredibles (2014) Mickeystwiceuponachristmasmpaa.png|Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2014) Polarexpressmpaa.png|Polar Express (2014) Calvyn's Pictures 017.JPG|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2014) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2015) October 2014 025.JPG|Robots (2015) October 2014 022.JPG|Madagascar (2015) Billy the Chicken (2005).jpg|Billy the Chicken (2015) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (2015) Howl's Moving Castle MPAA.jpg|Howl's Moving Castle (2015) Valiantmpaa.png|Valiant (2015) Calvyn's Pictures 027.JPG|Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2015) Calvyn's Pictures 025.JPG|Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2015) Calvyn's Pictures 023.JPG|Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2015) Penguinsofmadagascarmpaa.png|The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2015) Calvyn's Pictures 020.JPG|Chicken Little (2015) Hoodwinked mpaa.png|Hoodwinked! (2015) Calvyn's Pictures 034.JPG|Ice Age: The Meltdown (2016) Overthehedgempaa.png|Over the Hedge (2016) Calvyn's Pictures 024.JPG|Cars (2016) Monsterhousempaa.png|Monster House (2016) Antbullympaa.png|The Ant Bully (2016) Barnyardmpaa.png|Barnyard (2016) Everyonesherompaa.png|Everyone's Hero (2016) October 2014 030.JPG|Open Season (2016) October 2014 024.JPG|Flushed Away (2016) Notimefornutsmpaa.png|No Time for Nuts (2016) Calvyn's Pictures 033.JPG|Happy Feet (2016) Nightatthemuseummpaa.png|Night at the Museum (2016) Boogandelliotmidnightmpaa.png|Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2016) Tmntmpaa.png|TMNT (2017) Meet the robinsons mpaa.png|Meet the Robinsons (2017) Shrek 3 mpaa.png|Shrek the Third (2017) October 2014 033.JPG|Surf's Up (2017) Calvyn's Pictures 031.JPG|Ratatouille (2017) Simpsons movie mpaa.png|The Simpsons Movie (2017) Underdogmpaa.png|Underdog (2017) Chubbchubbssavexmasmpaa.png|The ChubbChubbs! Save Xmas (2017) October 2014 001.JPG|Bee Movie (2017) Enchantedmpaa.png|Enchanted (2017) Alvinandthechipmunksmpaa.png|Alvin and the Chipmunks (2017) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa.png|How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2017) 2014-10-04 October 2014 010.JPG|The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2017) Spiderwickmpaa.png|The Spiderwick Chronicles (2018) October 2014 021.JPG|Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2018) Kung fu panda mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda (2018) Wall-e mpaa.png|WALL-E (2018) October 2014 003.JPG|Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2018) Igormpaa.png|Igor (2018) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2018) October 2014 023.JPG|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2018) bolt mpaa.png|Bolt (2018) Survivingsidmpaa.png|Surviving Sid (2018) October 2014 026.JPG|The Tale of Despereaux (2018) October 2014 031.JPG|Open Season 2 (2018) Hotelfordogsmpaa.png|Hotel for Dogs (2019) Coralinempaa.png|Coraline (2019) super rhino mpaa.png|Super Rhino (2019) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|Monsters vs. Aliens (2019) Nightatthemuseum2mpaa.png|Night at the Museum 2 (2019) Calvyn's Pictures 008.JPG|Up (2019) October 2014 004.JPG|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2019) Picture 4883.png|PFMdmg (2019) ponyompaa.png|Ponyo (2019) Shorts2009mpaa.png|Shorts (2019) 9 (2009) Credits MPAA.jpg|9 (2019) October 2014 002.JPG|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2019) Achristmascarol2009mpaa.png|A Christmas Carol (2019) Howtotrainyourdragonmpaa.png|How to Train Your Dragon (2020) Shrek 4 mpaa.png|Shrek Forever After (2020) Toystory3mpaa.png|Toy Story 3 (2020) Despicablemempaa.png|Despicable Me (2020) Megamindmpaa.png|Megamind (2020) Calvyn's Pictures 018.JPG|Tangled (2020) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|Faster (2020) Scratscontinentalcrackupmpaa.png|Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 1 (2020) October 2014 032.JPG|Open Season 3 (2020) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2021) Gnomeoandjulietmpaa.png|Gnomeo & Juliet (2021) Calvyn's Pictures 032.JPG|Rango (2021) Marsneedsmomsmpaa.png|Mars Needs Moms (2021) 2014-10-04 October 2014 004.JPG|Hop (2021) Riompaa.png|Rio (2021) Hoodwinked 2 mpaa.png|Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2021) Kung fu panda 2 mpaa.png|Kung Fu Panda 2 (2021) cars 2 mpaa.png|Cars 2 (2021) winnie the pooh mpaa.png|Winnie the Pooh (2021) ballad of nessie mpaa.png|The Ballad of Nessie (2021) Calvyn's Pictures 028.JPG|The Smurfs (2021) Spykids4mpaa.png|Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2021) bandicam 2015-10-08 11-36-48-545.png|Friends with Benefits (2021)|link=Friends with Benefits (2021) Calvyn's Pictures 007.JPG|The Lion King (2004, 2021 reissue) Picture 4365.png|The Little Mermaid (1999, 2021 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 010.JPG|Puss in Boots (2021) October 2014 015.JPG|Happy Feet Two (2021) Calvyn's Pictures 015.JPG|Arthur Christmas (2021) Calvyn's Pictures 022.JPG|The Muppets (2021) Smurfsachristmascarolmpaa.png|The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2021) Scratscontinentalcrackuppart2mpaa.png|Scrat's Continental Crack-Up Part 2 (2021) Tintin mpaa.png|The Adventures in Tintin (2021) Tangled ever after mpaa.png|Tangled Ever After (2022) 2014-10-04 October 2014 005.JPG|Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2022) Pirates bom mpaa.png|The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2022) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (2004, 2022 reissue) 2014-10-04 October 2014 011.JPG|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2022) Calvyn's Pictures 004.JPG|Brave (2022) Calvyn's Pictures 016.JPG|Ice Age: Continental Drift (2022) Thelongestdaycarempaa.png|The Longest Daycare (2022) Paranormanmpaa.png|ParaNorman (2022) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa3.png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! (2022) Calvyn's Pictures 014.JPG|Hotel Transylvania (2022) October 2014 028.JPG|Frankenweenie (2022) Secretofthewingsmpaa.png|Secret of the Wings (2022) Goodnightmrfootmpaa.png|Goodnight, Mr. Foot (2022) Calvyn's Pictures 003.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2022) Calvyn's Pictures 006.JPG|Paperman (2022) 2014-10-04 October 2014 012.JPG|Rise of the Guardians (2022) Escapefromplanetearthmpaa.png|Escape from Planet Earth (2023) Calvyn's Pictures 035.JPG|Oz: The Great and Powerful (2023) 2014-10-04 October 2014 002.JPG|The Croods (2023) Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|The Pebble and the Penguin (2005, 2023 reissue) Calvyn's Pictures 012.JPG|Epic (2023) October 2014 012.JPG|Monsters University (2023) 2014-10-04 October 2014 006.JPG|Despicable Me 2 (2023) 2014-10-04 October 2014 003.JPG|Turbo (2023) Calvyn's Pictures 029.JPG|The Smurfs 2 (2023) Calvyn's Pictures 009.JPG|Planes (2023) Smurfslegendofsmurfyhollowmpaa.png|The Smurfs: Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2023) Cloudy 2 mpaa.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2023) SAM 0248.JPG|Rock-a-Doodle (2002, 2023 reissue) October 2014 009.JPG|Free Birds (2023) October 2014 013.JPG|Frozen (2023) Get_a_Horse_MPAA_Card.jpg|Get a Horse (2023) Anthony (Anime) The Movie MPAA Ratings End.png|Anthony (Anime): The Movie (2024) PokemonMovie16MPAA.png|Pokémon 3D: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2024) 2014-10-04 October 2014 007.JPG|The Lego Movie (2024) Mrpeabodyandshermanmpaa.png|Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2024) Thumbelina mpaa.png|Thumbelina (2004, 2024 reissue) Almosthomempaa.png|Almost Home (2024) Calvyn's Pictures 005.JPG|Muppets Most Wanted (2024) Piratefairympaa.png|The Pirate Fairy (2024) Picture 4951.png|mccmaks (2024) Calvyn's Pictures 011.JPG|Rio 2 (2024) Atrollincentralparkmpaa.png|A Troll in Central Park (2004, 2024 reissue) October 2014 017.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1999, 2024 reissue) Howtotrainyourdragon2 mpaa.png|How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2024) Greatmousedetectivempaa.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1996, 2024 reissue) Onceuponaforestmpaa.png|Once Upon a Forest (2003, 2024 reissue) SAM_0088.JPG|Beauty and the Beast (2001, 2024 reissue) The Expendables 3 (2014) Yellow 2.png|The Expendables 3 (2014)|link=The Expendables 3 (2024) Peterpan1953mpaa.png|Peter Pan (1963, 2024 reissue) Snapshot 12.png|The Secret of NIMH (1992, 2024 reissue) Insurgent (2015) 2 Aqua.png|Insurgent (2015)|link=Insurgent (2025) 5631474461_9f6a457dd0_o.png|Aladdin (2002, 2025 reissue) Spongebob_spongeoutofwater_ending.jpg|The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2025) Maggie (2015).png|Maggie (2025)|link=Maggie (2015) Yellow 65.png|Unfinished Business (2015)|link=Unfinished Business (2025) yellow 66.png|Unfinished Business (2015)|link=Unfinished Business (2025) White eight 4.png|Air (2015)|link=Air (2025) Air (2015) 9.png|Air (2015)|link=Air (2025) Air (2015) Yellow.png|Air (2015) Yellow|link=Air (2015) Yellow Air (2015) Green.png|Air (2015) Green|link=Air (2025) Green Fantastic Four (2015) 2.png|Fantastic Four (2015)|link=Fantastic Four (2025) Fantastic Four (2015).png|Fantastic Four (2025)|link=Fantastic Four (2025) The Mazed Running pt. 1 White 1.png|The Maze Running (2015)|link=The Maze Running (2025) The Mazed Running pt. 2 White 2.png|The Maze Running (2015)|link=The Maze Running (2025) Aladdin (1992-1998 Release).png|Aladdin (2002-2008 Release) The Peanuts Movie (1998) Credits.png|The Peanuts Movie (2008) Oliver And Company 1996 Release Credits.png|Oliver And Company (1998-2006 Release) Nims Island (2001) Credits.png|Nims Island (2011) House Arrest (1996) 1998 Release End Credits.png|House Arrest (2006-2008 Release) The Little Mermaid 1995 Release End Credits.png|The Little Mermaid (1999-2005 Release) The Luke Movie (1995) Credits.png|The Luke Movie (2005) Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Characters